


Snowflakes in your hair; I think I might love you

by richiegayzier



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richiegayzier/pseuds/richiegayzier
Summary: "It's Christmas." Mike whispered. Suddenly, El shot up in bed, a wide smile spreading across her lips. It was her first Christmas, and Mrs Wheeler and Joyce had agreed to let her stay at the Wheelers. "Presents?" Mike laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Not yet. It's too early. But I want to show you something."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I know, it's only November. But it's basically the 3rd of Christmas! I'm usually an angst-writer (rip me) so I wanted to write some fluff. Don't worry, there'll be a LOT more angst written in the future ;)

"El? El, wake up!"  
"Mike?"   
El opened her eyes slowly, expecting to be temporarily blinded from the sun. What she wasn't expecting, however, was for the room to be a hue of oranges and pinks. "What time is it?"  
"It's Christmas." Mike whispered. Suddenly, El shot up in bed, a wide smile spreading across her lips. It was her first Christmas, and Mrs Wheeler and Joyce had agreed to let her stay at the Wheelers. "Presents?" Mike laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Not yet. It's too early. But I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and led her downstairs to the coat closet, where he told her to put on big boots, a scarf, mittens, and a fluffy coat. After he had put on similar clothing, they tiptoed down to the basement door. As he opened it, El gasped in wonder. The grass was blanketed in a layer of crisp white, as it covered the tops of some of the trees. Mike grinned at her awestruck face. "It's snow." He explained. "When it gets really really cold, it comes down from the sky like rain. But this is way better." He let her stare at the strange thing ( ;D) for a few more moments, before pulling her over to a tree and hoisting himself up onto a high branch. El followed him up. They sat their peacefully, watching the sun rise as the snow began to fall again. Mike couldn't help but stare at El, who was watching it excitedly, as if it was the most amazing thing she'd ever seen. "Pretty."   
"Yeah. Very." El was talking about the snow, but Mike wasn't. He was talking about the girl he loved who was sitting next to him in a tree, snowflakes in her hair and in the tip of her nose. "You know what else is pretty?" El whispered. He looked down, a little embarrassed. "Eggos." Her face was serious, and he couldn't help but snort. Which was a bad idea, since it sent him shivering. El grabbed his hands in her own, which were freezing, but it didn't seem to be bothering her, and rubbed them together, breathing warm air into them. She smiled when she was done, placing her head on his shoulder. "You, Mike Wheeler, are beautiful." Mike's face turned fifty shades of red, and he kissed the top of her forehead gently.

They sat on that branch for about an hour, and El had managed to drift off, despite the freezing temperature. Mike knew his parents would be up soon, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up. She looked so goddamn beautiful like that, snowflakes entangled in her pixie cut hair. So gently, he focused very hard and made them float down to the ground, landing softly in the snow. He hadn't really got used to his powers yet, since he'd only discovered them 7 months ago and the only people who knew about them were Nancy and El. She had figured that when she was holding him back against the cupboard with her powers and being surrounded by the black ash, the dust had also gone to her powers, and something had happened to make them share into Mike. That's had been about 2 weeks ago, a couple of days after they had found her in Castle Byers, on the brink of hypothermia. But now, she was safe. Now, she was back with him. Now, everything was okay again.

Mike tried to stand up, but he was hit with a wave of exhaustion, causing him to fall back to the floor. Shit, he thought, using my powers makes me tired. He had forgotten about that. El woke up, and immediately noticed the drip of blood coming from his nose before he had a chance to wipe it away. "Mike..."  
"It's fine. I'm fine! I just didn't want to wake you up." El shook her head, kissing him on the cheek.  
"Your too good for your own good. That's why I love you so much." Mike's heart stopped for a moment. El hadn't said those words before. He had, but she was more comfortable with taking them, which Mike was completely fine about. A huge smile covered his face, and he kissed her, softly at first, but then with a little more passion. Well, they were kissing, until Nancy called over to them from the basement door. "If you two lovebirds are finished, could you do us the honour of gracing us with your presence? Holly wants her presents." Blushing, they stood up and headed inside, their frost bitten fingers entwined. Yeah, everything was okay again.


End file.
